Swords of Demise
Swords of Demise are a pair of swords used by Ganondorf in the Hyrule Warriors seris. They are Ganondorf's Level 3 Great Swords and is based on Demise's Sword wielded by Demon King Demise in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Befitting its association with Demise and its wielder Ganondorf, it has a Darkness Elemental Attribute. ''Hyrule Warriors Sealed Weapon '']] After defeating Ganon in Legend Mode (which unlocks all the red sections of the Adventure Map), The Swords of Demise can be unlocked by complete Adventure Mode scenario in 2-8 (Row 2, Column 8) with an ''A Rank, which will cause a treasure chest containing Ganondorf's Level 3 Sealed Weapon which will unlocks the default Swords of Demise (no stars and empty skill slots) on the results screen, allowing Ganondorf to use it in all game modes afterward and gives him the ability to obtain stronger versions of it. It also allows Ganondorf the ability use them to be fused with other Great Swords craft stronger versions and/or customize them with specific skills. ''A'' Rank Requirements *KOs - 1,200 *Clear Time - 15 minutes or less *Damage Taken - 10,000 or less ''Hyrule Warriors Legends Level 4 '''Swords of Demise +' is Ganondorf's Level 4 Great Swords. It is basically a stronger plus version of Ganondorf's Level 3 Great Swords. Like all Level 4 weapons, it has the same design as the Level 3 weapon it is based on. Theory Demise's Sword The Swords of Demise are a reference to Ghirahim's true form, Demise's Sword from Skyward Sword. However unlike Demise's Sword, the Swords of Demise appear as two demonic blades instead of a single blade. One possibility is that Ghirahim (a general in Ganondorf's Forces in Hyrule Warriors) may have altered his sword form (or it was altered by Ganondorf himself) to fit Ganondorf's fighting style, allowing him to wield Ghirahim as the Swords of Demise. Of course, it is possible that the Swords of Demise have no real connection with Ghirahim other than design and association with Demise. Another Sword Another possibility is that the second more curved sword is not Ghirahim, but another sword entirely while the sword with the straight blade is Ghirahim. It is unknown if the curved sword has a sentient spirit like Ghirahim or not, though one interesting possibility is that the second sword is Fake Ghirahim which the Hyrulean Forces fight during their assault on Gerudo Desert. It is possible that Fake Ghirahim is doppelganger/clone based on Ghirahim, though with a different personality (as the Hyrulean Forces considered its behavior to be even more odd than the real Ghirahim's). Another possibility is Demise had a second sword that Ganondorf or Ghirahim uncovered. Reincarnation of Demise's Hatred The Swords of Demise are a veiled reference to the idea that Ganondorf and Ganon are the reincarnation of Demise's hatred towards Link & Zelda which was caused by a dying Demise vowing that his hatred and curse of the Demon tribe will be reborn in a cycle without end as it evolves, cursing those with the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero. Having Ganondorf wield the Swords of Demise is a reference to Ganondorf/Ganon's role as Demise successor, which in Hyrule Warriors is further backed up by Ganondorf use of the title of Demon King and Ghirahim describing his dark presence as matching that of his old master. It is possible that the Swords of Demise are actually a manifestation of Demise's hatred and evil which Ganondorf embodies and are thus an extension of Ganondorf's soul and Demise's hatred, thus explaining their status as his Level 3 Great Swords. Demise Another possibility is that during his time the final fragment of his soul was under seal by the Master Sword, Ganondorf's soul fragment absorbed/merged with the residual consciousness of Demise that was absorbed by the Master Sword at the end of Skyward Sword before the weapon was sealed to allow it to dissolve over time. Ganondorf's evil presence may have awakened what little part of Demise's consciousness still sealed within the blade and may have absorbed/merged with it to sustain that piece of his soul or as an attempt to strengthen his soul and/or in an effort to break the seal. It is possibly from a story stand point that the Swords of Demise are actually the remains of Demise's consciousness that had been sealed by the Master Sword and absorbed by Ganondorf's soul fragment freeing it from the Master Sword when the seal on the final soul fragment broke. Thus making the Swords of Demise basically all that is left of Demise's consciousness. No Backstory Due to the nature of Hyrule Warriors and how high weapons like the Swords of Demise are obtained, it is likely that the Swords of Demise have no real backstory within Hyrule Warriors and are just simply a reference to Demise's Sword from Skyward Sword. See Also *Ghirahim *Great Swords **Swords of Despair ***Swords of Darkness *Trident (Hyrule Warriors) **Thief's Trident ***King of Evil Trident ****Trident of Demise *Sword of the Six Sages Category:Swords Category:Hyrule Warriors items